The Bitty and Bara of Sans the Skeleton
by stardustdestiny3
Summary: Sans got a bitty like his worried brother asked. That should be the end of his magical creatures adopting, except it isn't. More creatures just keep showing up! All he wants is some peace and quiet. Little does he know these creatures won't leave so easily. Contains: Underswap Sans&Papyrus/UnderfellSans&Papyrus/ and maybe more. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. The Bitty

_**I don't own anything except my imagination!**_

* * *

Sans is walking through the stacked kennels, only here because of Papyrus. He and Mettaton moved into an apartment together on the high end of town. Papyrus is happy around Mettaton, in a way Sans can't provide. Papyrus begged him to get a bitty of all things. Bitties were small monsters that were considered pets by most people, some could even take care of monsters. Sans's research says bitties charge their magic from larger monsters, the best way is through physical contact, but close proximity to another monster works as well. The more magic the bitty has the more it can do.

"Here are our younger ones, over there are our elders. As you can see we have a variety of sizes and colors. Anyone catch your eye?" the cheerful human clerk asks. Sans looks around, nope they all look the same to him, he mentally sighs. Seems like he'll just have to pick a random one. " _Kennel_ I ask to look around a little more?" he asks. The clerk nods with a giggle before disappearing towards the front desk. Sans sighs again, time to pick one and go home, he's ready for a nap.

He walks around the center circle of kennels, none of them catching his eye. He browses the kennels stacked against the wall. His foot knocks into one. Sans's permanent smile droops a little, if his foot hadn't hit it he wouldn't have known the kennel was there, the dark grey blanket blends into the shadows so well. Why would they have hidden a kennel, all of the bitties are supposed to be up for adoption.

Sans kneels and slowly lifts the blanket up, not sure if he's going to take it all the way off or not. He can see a small shape shivering at the opposite end of the kennel. Sans lifts the blanket all the way off. The bitty is flush against the corner of the kennel curled into a ball, Sans can see shaking light blue eyelights watching him. Sans stares back, something about the shivering eyelight reminds him of...Papyrus. He doesn't know why, there are no similarities between his brother and this terrified bitty. So why is he drawn to this bitty? Sans replaces the blanket and stands up, he shouldn't get a bitty with as many problems as him. Sans finishes his loop and goes to the next room with the older bitties. A few minutes later Sans returns to the kennel with the scared blue bitty. None of the other bitties catch his attention like this one. His mind keeps telling him not to, this bitty is going to be too much work for him. He has to be ready to do any assignment Asgore gives him. He can't be taking care of a bitty. The bitty is supposed to be taking care of him.

Despite his mind telling him to leave and look for another bitty store his hand reaches out and grabs the handle of the kennel. He lifts it up and wraps his arms around the kennel, careful to not jostle its occupant too much.

"Miss? I think I found one," Sans calls as he heads towards the front desk.

Something is definitely wrong with him for getting this bitty. The clerk even tries to convince him not to get this bitty because it's scared of monsters and humans. The adoption center isn't sure why, but from it's injuries when it got to them it was abused. They tried everything to help it, even displaying it with the other bitties and hoping someone would adopt it. Everyone ignored the defective bitty and the director decided they needed to put it down, as sad as that was. They couldn't afford to take care of a bitty that wouldn't get adopted.

Sans easily convinces her the bitty is better off with him than being put down. She only seems truly at ease as she goes through his credentials while finishing the adoption paperwork. Sans gets into his small car and heads towards his apartment, a covered kennel in the passenger seat. Sans sighs tiredly, he is so ready for that nap.

Sans enters his apartment ten minutes later with the bitty's kennel safely in his arms. He turns on lights around the apartment and throws his keys on the couch. Heading to the kitchen Sans puts the kennel on the kitchen counter and slowly removes the blanket.

* * *

He shivers at the fear crawling on his back, the blanket is removed and light floods his cage. He starts vibrating, the blanket coming off would mean someone is going to do something. He doesn't want to be here, he wants to be with his brother again. The creak of the cage opening draws his attention back to the present. He stares at the monster who adopted him, getting a good look for the first time.

The person who adopted him is a skeleton monster, like him. He's never met another skeleton except for his brother. This monster wasn't very big, at least compared to other large people he's seen. This big monster has small white eyelights, a nice smile and very hypnotic magic. He's never met a monster with such gentle magic before, it radiates from the big monster like sunshine.

"So, uh, I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. This is my apartment and your new home, it's not much I know, but to me it _sansational_. What's your name, little guy?"

He looks up at Sans, whose voice is low and calming. When he stops shaking he notices for the first time that Sans has a finger out to him from the outside of his cage, probably so he can shake it without any pressure to do so. He watches the other skeleton, his gut telling him he can trust this skeleton, that the aura of the other is emitting too soothing to have any ill intent. He's safe here, the other monster won't hurt him, he isn't like the others. He gathers his courage, he will believe in his gut and trust this fellow skeleton.

"I-I don't have a name. My last owners wouldn't-" he cuts himself off and looks down wrapping his arms around his torso. No, don't think about it, focus on the here and now. "Would...you give me a name?" He flinches, fearing he misjudged this monster and is going to be scolded for asking a stupid quesstion. After a moment of silence he peeks at Sans and his eyes widen. Is Sans...blushing? The big skeleton has a hand covering his mouth, dark blue flushing his cheekbones and his eyes are looking at the kitchen counter top.

"Well, I uh, would be happy to. I should warn you I'm not the best at naming. Sooooooooo…." Sans trails off as he stares at him. "How about Blue? After your magic?"

Blue...he likes it. Blue feels something click inside him, he finally has a home, a real one, with Sans. "Th-thank you Sans!" Blue reaches up as he exits the cage. Sans's smile quirks up as he offers both hands out for the little bitty to climb onto. Blue scrambles on top of them feeling completely safe and at ease for the first time in his life. He happily watches the blue magic color Sans's face a moment or two longer. Blue doesn't know why he trusts this monster, but he does. As Blue shifts the worn outfit he's wearing from the adoption center his bones touch Sans's and magic flows into him. He's never been able to have long safe periods of contact with big people enough to absorb magic.

"Sans...I'm tired...sorry. Just need some magic...please…" Blue drifts to sleep. Months of anguish and fear being replaced by the soothing magic of Sans.

Blue smiles.

* * *

 _ **Sooooooooo…**_

 _ **Hi new readers and old!**_

 _ **I've been in the Undertale fandom for a while now. Which is why my FNAF stories haven't been updated. This is my second Undertale fic, my first long one.**_

 _ **Anywho, thanks for reading!**_


	2. Getting Comfortable Part One

When Blue wakes up he finds Sans slumped over the table fast asleep. Blue giggles before looking around the small kitchen. It's dirty and a little worn. He can see an overflowing trash can and garbage scattered across the counter. Stains are everywhere, even the wall. How do you stain a wall? Blue wanders off of Sans's cupped hands with energy he hasn't felt since he was small. Looking over the edge of the table he sees more garbage and stains. He shudders at the mess, he needs to clean this place, he and Sans shouldn't be living in such filth.

He looks back at Sans, who's sockets are closed. Blue notices for the first time dark circles under Sans's sockets and the slight shivers in his bones. The white t-shirt doesn't seem to be helping him much. Blue should wake up Sans so he can sleep properly in his bed under soft and heavy blankets. Blue hesitates, not sure if waking Sans is breaking some sort of rule…

He's going to, if this is a rule then he needs to know for the future. He's pretty sure Sans will patiently explain the rules and such when Blue asks. He climbs onto the arms that have moved to pillow underneath Sans's head. Blue gets his footing on Sans's shoulder and knocks on Sans's skull.

Nothing happens. He tries again.

Nothing happens. Blue's cheeks puff with the air he's holding before he does a series of light knocks on Sans's skull while yelling, "Sans! Get up lazybones! We have lots to do!"

Nothing happens.

Blue looks around for something that can help him. He might be able to move something with his magic at full power like this. Blue hears the clunk of the freezer making ice. A mischievous smile works its way onto Blue's face.

/

Sans shivers and curls a little more. The ice cube slithers down his skull and that makes Sans snap awake. He jumps with a gasp, knocking his chair over and him along with it.

"Sans? Are you alright? I-I'm sorry I didn't think you'd react so strongly. I just couldn't figure out how to wake you up," Blue rambles, feeling his good mood drain away as Sans stares up at him with an almost unnoticeable flinch. Blue fidgets with his hands, doubt and fear of punishment creeping up at him. Instead of yelling Sans chuckles. Blue slowly looks up to see Sans pushing himself up with a big grin on his face.

"No need to apologize Blue. I'm a bit of a prankster myself. _Ice_ should apologize for _fallin'_ asleep on ya," Sans says with a grin as he rights the fallen chair. Blue narrows his eyes at Sans.

"Was that a pun?"

"Only if it was punny enough for ya," Sans makes finger guns at Blue.

"NOOOOOOooo!" Blue whines. How did he get stuck with another pun loving monster?

"You're complaining, but I can see your smile," Sans teases as he heads to the fridge. Blue crosses his arms and pouts, he knows it's childish but he feels he deserves to protest at least a little.

"So, Blue, do you eat food? Or do you just need my magic?" Sans finds a near empty bottle of ketchup to drink. He realizes Blue had to get the ice cube from the freezer.

"Wait, did you use...your magic to...wake me up?"

"Yes?" Blue blinks in confusion before realizing he may have made a mistake. What if he wasn't supposed to use magic without permission? Is Sans going to punish him? What if-

"Hey, hey. Don't worry Blue I'm not mad, really. It takes a lot to get _under my skin_ , heh. I'm just impressed you have enough magic to do that."

Blue stiffens at the pun but looks up at Sans hopefully. He finds his vision is blurry and blinks the tears away. When his vision clears Sans is sitting in front of Blue with one hand extended. Realizing what Sans is offering Blue dashes forward and hugs Sans's fingers. Blue mentally scolds himself, Sans is the the calmest monster he's ever met. He can't picture Sans hurting anyone. He should ask about the rules of the house so this doesn't happen again.

"Sans, what are the rules around here? I-I don't want to inconvenience you so..." Blue trails off.

"Hmm…" Sans hums. Blue lets go of Sans's fingers so he can see better. A squeak escapes him as Sans picks him up gently. Sans looks at him with a thoughtful expression. Blue can feel magic rush to is cheekbones as he shifts from foot to foot on Sans's open palm.

"Well, I've never had a bitty before so...how about we take this a step at a time. Figure out how this will work first. So, all I want you to do right now is be honest, ok? If you need something tell me if you don't like something or if you want something. Deal?"

Blue feels his pupils turn into stars, "Yes!" he cheers excitedly. He jumps up, his excitement needing an outlet. When he lands back onto Sans's open palm he notices Sans flinch slightly. Blue freezes at the motion, they both stare at each other for a moment.

"I-uh-guess I should also mention my HP. Ya see-" a shrill ringing comes from Sans's pocket. He and Blue both jump at the sound. Sans carefully puts him back down and fishes the ringing thing from his pocket. Blue has seen other big people do this before as well. What did they call it? A sell home? A fell scone? A cell phone! That's what it was! Blue is proud of himself for remembering such a small detail.

"SANS! HOW ARE YOU? DID YOU GET A BITTY YET? I CAN'T IN GOOD CONSCIOUS LEAVE YOU IN THAT SMALL APARTMENT BY YOURSELF," a loud but caring voice spoke from the small device.

"Hey Paps, nice of you to give me a _shout out_. I did get a bitty, I'll send ya a pic," Sans says with a warm smile. Blue hasn't seen such a caring smile before on Sans, it's a good smile on him.

"Heya, Blue? Do you mind if I take a pic of you? To send to my bro?" Sans asks with a hesitant smile.

"A pic?" Blue asks with a head tilt.

"Uh...a picture?"

"Oh! A picture, I guess I don't mind," Blue fidgets. He's seen pictures before hanging on the walls of the adoption building, but can't imagine one of him.

"Blue," Sans's voice pulls Blue out of his thoughts. He looks up and there's a click from the cell phone.

"Thanks Blue, here take a look," Sans turns the phone around and shows him the screen. His blue eye lights are wide as they look up and his mouth is partly open, about to ask Sans a question. Blues feels magic rush to his face. He wishes Sans got a different picture, this one is embarrassing.

"So, you like it?" Sans confirms. Blue nods, he knows Sans just told him to say something if he doesn't like it but...he feels like he needs to find out more about his new caretaker first. Sans chuckles as he taps away at his phone. He brings the device back up to his skull.

"BROTHER HE IS SO CUTE! I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET HIM IN PERSON," another voice cuts through from the background and a moment later the loud vice comes back on. "OH! SANS METTATON AND I ARE GOING TO EUROPE FOR A FEW MONTHS, ISN'T THAT EXCITING? I'M CALLING TO LET YOU KNOW I'LL BE AWAY FOR A WHILE," Blue watches Sans slowly deflate. All his energy, at least the little he woke up with, disappears as the loud voice continues on about this Mettaton and Europe. Blue wants to comfort Sans, he hesitates only a moment before rushing forward and hugging the hand Sans has resting on the table. Blue feels San's hand twitch in surprise before Sans's thumb comes up and lightly pets his head.

The voice eventually stops and wishes Sans a quick goodbye before hanging up. Sans shuts it with a sigh and focuses back on Blue with his ever present smile. Blue frowns at it suspiciously, Sans always has a smile, but Blue is slowly realizing that doesn't always mean he's happy.

"Right, what were we doing? Food I think?" Sans picks up Blue carefully before they head towards the fridge. Sans gently puts Blue down on the counter before looking through the fridge. Blue stands still so he doesn't step in any of the stains and smudges on the counter.

"Nope, not much here to work with. We'll have to eat out, is there anything specific you want Blue?" Sans asks as he digs his phone out of his pocket again. "Wait, do you eat food? I think I asked before and got distracted, sorry about that," Sans says sheepishly.

Blue watches Sans dig for the cell phone he just slid in his black shorts for a moment. Blue isn't sure how to answer, at...the last place he lived with his brother the big people had eaten and such without offering any to them. He and his brother were lucky to get anything to eat. He didn't need to eat as much as big people, especially humans, but he did need the sustenance at least once a day. Sans says he's never had a bitty before, so he won't know anything unless Blue tells him.

"Well, I don't need to eat often but, yes, I do eat food. At least once a day so my magic stays strong," Blue says. He's seen food made at the old place, and it always smelled delicious. Sans nods at Blue before tapping away at his phone and talking to someone much quieter than the voice before. Sans hangs up a minute or two later.

"It's already past ten, my naps keep getting longer. Doesn't matter, need ta…" Sans trails off as his eyes meet Blue's. "Blue...we need to go shopping today. You probably want better clothes and a restock on ketchup. Do you want to come with or…?" Sans trails off, uncertainty in his voice.

"Sure!" Blue chirps. He can't believe he's agreed. He likes Sans, but if they go out there will be more big people everywhere. Most if not all of them more intimidating than Sans and if Blue does something wrong he'll get-

No, breathe. In, out. He decided to trust Sans. He can't let his panic overcome him. That's how he got separated from-

Stop. Btreathe. Focus. He can do this. It's just shopping. He'll be fine.

"Are...you sure?" Sans asks, he's studying Blue carefully, probably because he notices the shaking Blue's inner turmoil caused. Blue calms himself, he refuses to let the past control him like this. He is going to stay positive and fight his demons. This is a second chance he will not let go to waste.

"I'm sure. Besides, I should try on the clothes to make sure they fit right?"

"Okay...would it be alright if you ride in my hand? At least for now, I can find something better for long term later," Sans says as he offers his palm on the counter for Blue to climb onto. Blue smiles at him and clambers on. He can do this.

/

Sans didn't think their trip would go this smoothly, at all. When Blue started shaking he was ready to tell the little guy to not worry about when Blue took a few deep breaths and square his shoulders. As they left he saw the smile the other shot him, as if trying to reassure him. He isn't the one who looked like they were going to have a panic attack. Why did Blue try to comfort him? Then he had to explain the shortcuts to Blue, making sure the little guy was prepared for it.

They stop by Muffet's cafe first to eat some brunch. Muffet herself usually doesn't work on the floor as a waitress so instead they get one of the bunny sisters he's seen around his and Papyrus's old place. She keeps cooing over how cute Blue is. Blue takes it in stride and even manages to get some free food out of it. Sans never noticed before that Muffet has a section of the menu dedicated to bitties and right beside it a section dedicated to something called a...bara? Sans frowns, he's heard it somewhere before but can't remember where. He shrugs it off and enjoys his brunch with Blue who's eyelights keep shining as he tries his bitty food and Sans's.

Sans walks into a store that specializes in bitty merchandise, which he only knows about because the clerk from the adoption center recommended it to him. As Sans walks in he immediately notices the store is divided in half, the left side with a sign saying BITTTIES hanging from the ceiling and another on the right but with BARAS on it. Sans frowns, baras again. He'll have to look into it later, baras must be as popular as bitties or something.

Sans leads Blue over to the clothes section and they start working their way down the aisle. Blue seems to be the main color choice. Sans chuckles as blue keeps putting blue colored clothes in a pile by the mini changing rooms they have set up. Surprisingly, Blue puts everything back except a simple dark blue t-shirt. Blue starts looking at the other colors available. When they walk away from the aisle Blue has six t-shirts, two long sleeved shirts, loose pants and one pair of jeans.

Sans almost forgets about socks and shoes but Blue reminds him. Blue picks a sensible pair of blue sneakers but San's notices the way he looks longingly at the black boots he tried on right away. Sans appreciates Blue's hesitance, those boots are much more expensive than the sneakers. Sans isn't sure if Blue knows what exactly prices are or how much each price is. Fortunately for Blue Sans has the super duper fun job of being the royal judge. Said job means he gets paid handsomely every month, with or without actually doing anything. Plus he has two part time jobs on the side so no one, especially Papyrus, gets suspicious about his ability to pay for an apartment without working.

So, he appreciates Blue's hesitance but wants the little guy to be comfortable and maybe a teeny tiny part of him wants to spoil the little guy. So once Blue sits back on the chair provided for him where a child's seat would normally be, Sans reaches over and snatches the boots and drops them nonchalantly into their cart. Blue looks into the cart as he hears something land but doesn't seem to notice the partially hidden shoe box. Sans smiles reassuringly as Blue looks at him in confusion.

Next, they head to the furniture area. Sans whistles at the mansion set up they have setup to show off all the different furniture and decorations available.

"Sorry Blue we'll have to wait a little while before we can get something like this. _House_ about we move on?," Sans asks with a chuckle. Blue sighs.

"That's quite alright, I don't want to be that far from you anyway," Blue says as he dismisses the setup. Sans pushes the cart towards the bed area while fighting his blush down. How can Blue be so cute without even trying?

As they check out Blue has a new wardrobe, a bed and anything he saw to entertain himself with. Sans winced at the price and felt bad when Blue noticed. Sans can pay it, he wants to pay it make sure Blue is comfortable, but it's painful to see so many digits anyway. Blue opens his mouth, probably to tell him not to pay for it but Sans does with a wink. When they get outside Blue gives him the cutest scolding he's ever heard. Blue's face has an angry blue tint, his arms are crossed and one of his feet even stomps as he talks.

It's freakin' adorable.

"Sans! Are you listening to me at all? We need to return some of this, I don't want you to-"

"It's fine Blue, I have to make sure you're comfortable right? Besides even if we return some of this we still have to get food and spend it all again. Don't worry, okay? I'll handle the money, you make sure we don't starve," Sans smiles. Old habits die hard it seems, he said almost the same thing to Papyrus years ago. Sans hurries towards the alley with their cart full of stuff and shortcuts home. He decides to ignores Blue's suspicious stare as he unloads their stuff.

 _ **/**_

 _ **Soooo...whatchya think? I have an idea of what I want from this story. I'm just not sure how to get from here to there. Oh well, just have to enjoy the journey right?**_

 _ **Anywho, thanks for reading!**_


	3. Meet the Royals

Sans and Blue return home from the store. The bitty practically vibrating in excitement on his shoulder. Sans smiles at the display. As he levitates the boxes and bags from their trip inside Blue starts talking, his words so fast no one could keep up. Sans gets the jist of it, Papyrus would sometimes talk unnaturally fast too.

Sans set the boxes down beside the door and levitates the grocery bags towards the kitchen. As Sans sets the bags down he brings a hand up to his shoulder for Blue to jump on before setting him on the counter.

"Sans, where do you want the milk?" Blue asks as he uses his magic to levitate the jug out. Sans blinks at him in confusion.

"The...fridge?" Sans says. He watches Blue put the milk away with magic before digging into another bag.

"And this?" After a few more questions Sans realizes Blue has no idea what goes where. So, he describes each food item best he can and why you do or do not keep it cold. Sans actually finds it relaxing to explain everything to Blue. He's probably using what Papyrus calls his, "lecture voice".

When Sans finishes explaining everything he looks at Blue, expecting the bitty to have lost interest.

Blue is seated and looking up at him with star-shaped eye lights. A big happy smile on his face. Sans feels an embarrassed flush heat his skull.

"W-what?"

"You're really smart, Sans!" Blue grins. San's embarrassed smile is covered by his hand at the comment. He's going to pretend his skull is not glowing dark blue.

"Jeez Blue, you got me all hot and bothered," Sans groans. Blue tilts his head.

"I know?"

Blue notices over the next week how Sans eats out more often than not, and how most of the food they buy goes to waste, except of course the ketchup. Blue doesn't know what to do, he doesn't really like the greasy food and knows Sans asked him to say if he doesn't like something but… Sans has done so much already Blue feels like he's taking advantage. Still, they need to be honest with each other...what to do?

Blue paces the small cleared off section of the coffee table. Blue has been able to clean most of the apartment, he's never been so grateful to have strong magic until now. Unfortunately, he hasn't practiced his magic enough to get the precision he needs to flip a light switch or vacuum on. He thinks Sans can help him, if the way the other explains things and effortlessly uses magic is anything to go by.

Sans is napping on the couch, again. All the sleeping Sans does concerns him too, but Blue pushes that to the back of his mind for the moment. He will address the food problem first, then Sans's endless amount of naps. Then again, what if Sans yells at him? Blue is just a bitty, he has no right to question any big person, especially Sans. He might get hit again, or worse Sans will finally get rid of him-

"Hmm...Blue? You okay?" Blue jumps at Sans's question. He didn't think the bigger skeleton would be up so soon. He watches Sans sit up and tries to stop his fidgeting.

"Blue?" He winces at the concern in Sans's voice. He's the cause of it.

"G-Good afternoon Sans! I-um...Sans, I have something I need to tell you. I'm concerned about your eating habits. I want to help you eat better, do you have any ideas on how I can do that?" Blue watches Sans's eyelights carefully. They flicker for a moment under his scrutiny before brightening slightly.

"I'm glad you told me, Blue. I guess I should've known better, you remind me of my brother with all that energy," Sans sighs. He scratches his cheek with one finger, eyelights focusing to the side. Blue likes watching Sans think, it seems silly but the other gets so focused and his ideas never disappoint.

"Well, I think I have a cookbook somewhere that Paps used when we lived together, would you like to look through that?"

"I would love to!" Blue smiles. Why was he so worried about telling Sans? He needs to get over this paranoia of Sans responding negatively. The big skeleton is the nicest person Blue's ever met. Sans gets up and opens the closet by the door.

Blue watches as Sans rummages through boxes. Soon Blue's eyelights start to wander around the small apartment. He remembers telling his brother stories about how they will get out of that horrible place and live in a nice house together. Blue always mentions a nice big person to take care of them in his stories. His brother would adamantly argue against ever needing a big person, claiming they would be fine on their own. His brother...Blue misses him, it's gotten easier around Sans, the big skeleton's soothing magic always comforts him. Blue doesn't think the other even knows what his magic does to Blue.

"Here we are," Sans says. Blue feels panic as he sees Sans perched precariously on two stacked boxes so he can reach the upper shelf in the closet. Sans shifts his weight to get down and the bottom box folds under the pressure. Blue catches the top box with his bagic. Sans's equilibrium is thrown off, he falls forward with the book still in his hand.

When Sans lands Blue's eyelights shrink at the sickening crack that resounds in their home.

"SANS!" Blue screams. He jumps off the coffee table and rolls with his landing, wincing a little at the pain but pushing through it to get to Sans. He runs as fast as his small body can carry him. Never before has he been this frustrated with his small body. If only he was bigger, he could get to Sans faster.

"Sans! Are you okay? Can you talk? Please, please answer me!" Blue begs when he gets closer. Sans isn't moving, why isn't he moving? Blue reaches out to push Sans when he stops. He needs to breathe, think clearly. He's no use to Sans panicking and possibly making things worse.

Luckily, Sans was facing Blue when he fell. Blue quickly takes in Sans's face, his sockets are closed and it seems he's unconscious. Blue looks down and studies what he can see of Sans's body, no visible damage can be seen. Blue lets out a sigh, he shouldn't have panicked over a simple fall. Blue's magic made sure the boxes never hit Sans and a short fall can't hurt anyone too severely. He levitates the boxes towards the couch and away from Sans.

Blue's tense body relaxes, Sans should be fine when he wakes up. Blue notices the corner of the cookbook by Sans's skull and heads towards it. He needs a distraction while he waits for Sans to wake up. Blue gets closer to the book and as he pulls it away from Sans's skull horror has him freezing in place.

The book caved in Sans's skull. Dust is steadily falling from the hole.

SAns IS dYiNg.

Blue is moving before he can let the horror and grief take over him. He bolts towards Sans's pockets and reaches for the one he knows has Sans's phone. Blue tries to wrestle the phone out and snarls in frustration when it doesn't budge. He makes a bone appear with a sharp end that he uses to cut Sans's pocket open. Blue tumbles out with the phone clutched tightly in his arms. Before he even stops moving Blue is unlocking the phone and dialing the number Sans asked him to memorize if there ever was an emergency.

"This is 911, what's your emergency?"

Sans can't open his sockets, that's okay he's not sure he wants to. Did he fall asleep while talking to Blue? Hopefully not, the little guy would probably blame himself for it. He should…are there tiny hands on his cheek? Blue probably wants to talk, but the hands rubbing his cheek feel so nice...he'll... get up in a minute…maybe...

The next time Sans becomes somewhat aware he manages to actually open his sockets. The first thing he sees is the blaring white lights on an equally uncomfortable ceiling. There's a beeping sound coming from nearby. Sans closes his eyes again with a groan.

Great, he's in the hospital, again. He can't remember what he did to get Papyrus worried enough this time though.

"S-Sans?" a terrified whisper asks by his head. Sans's sockets snap open and when his eyelights meet Blue's everything comes back in a rush. His fall and Blue's magic grabbing the boxes. Sans sucks in a shaky breath.

"Sans!" Blue cries, light cyan tears leaking from his sockets as he rushes forward and gently hugs the side of Sans's skull. Blue's sobs joining the beeping in a sad song that fills the room. Sans struggles to lift his hand, his whole body feels heavy, but manages to pet the top of Blue's skull. For some reason Blue starts crying harder, his body starts shaking.

"Hey-" Sans cuts off as he coughs. His tongue feels like sandpaper, he needs something to drink. As if reading his mind Blue backs away with a sniffle and a second later he's back with magic holding a glass up to his mouth. Blue scrubs the tears away with a determined frown on his face. Sans reaches up to take it, but Blue huffs and moves the bottle out of his reach. Sans sighs, he really doesn't have the energy to fight for a glass of water. Blue brings it back and gently tips it into Sans's mouth. He gulps it greedily, like he hasn't had a drink in months.

Wait.

Sans sputters out a cough as he realizes he hasn't the faintest idea how long he's been in the hospital or what his injuries are.

"Sans? Are you okay? I can call for a nurse, I-I didn't want to yet in case you needed some time to adjust but-"

"Blue, how long have I been here?"

"A f-few months?" Blue sounds unsure, like he might be in trouble. Sans mentally scoffs at the idea. Blue is probably the sweetest guy Sans has ever met, well other than his bro.

"Will you call for the nurse, please?"

"Y-yes!" Blue says, Sans can hear the wobble in the other's voice. If Sans has been out for over a month he has a lot to do. He needs to see if he's been kicked out of his apartment, if Papyrus has heard anything about this, report to Asgore-

"Sans, what's wrong? Are you hurting?" Blue shifts on the pillow as his hands ghost over Sans's cheek again. The slow beeping from before has sped up. Sans turns his head, giving a reassuring- but exhausted- smile to Blue. Sans forgot about the soul monitor, he takes a deep slow breath to calm himself. Blue's worried, he needs to calm down for the bitty.

"I'm okay Blue, do you still have that water?" Blue immediately brings it back up. Sans finishes it in a gulp. As Blue moves the glass back Sans moves his hand for the remote he knows it there and adjusts his bed so he's sitting up more.

"W-wait!" Blue protests. Sans feels bad but ignores Blue anyway, he needs to see the damage for himself. All of his limbs are wrapped in bandages, probably because a doctor saw some dust from a scratch and panicked. Sans is used to doctors panicking over his condition. Sans reaches up to scratch an itch on his skull when he feels more bandages instead.

As Sans moves he can feel a little resistance. There are wires snaking out from underneath his hospital gown and feeding information into the soul reader, which has started beeping faster.

"Sans..." Blue trails off, tears gathering in his sockets again. Sans starts to reach up automatically to comfort the bitty when Blue shakes his head and rubs the tears away. When he meets Sans's eyelight again he's smiling, its strained but Sans appreciates the thought.

"Ah! Mr. Gaster, it's good to finally see you awake," a cat monster says as he walks in. Sans takes comfort in Blue nestling into his hand as the doctor talks.

Good news, they got San's magic back up before anything permanent happened. He's healing, but very slowly. Bad news, is brother knows, as does Asgore and Tori, he's been unconscious for about three months, way longer than he thought. Sans pushes the doctor to release him, to which the doctor refuses.

"He hasn't left your side once, you know," the doctor says after he finishes arguing with Sans about leaving. Sans follows the doctor's eyes to look down at Blue who's sleeping soundly in his hand. Sans smiles fondly at the bitty.

"I was starting to worry I would have to hospitalize him too. The little guy would only sleep when his body forced him to. Same thing for eating, only when he absolutely had to. You are very lucky to have such a loyal bitty," the doctor chuckles.

"Yeah," Sans agrees, he's drained. Sleep is already calling him back under. He barely hears the doctor continue speaking.

"One last thing, the king and queen have been notified that you are awake," the doctor says as Sans falls unconscious.

When he becomes aware again he hears voices talking. He can't seem to move, just listen. It sounds like Tori and...Blue. Sans focuses on what they are saying.

"-glad you came the other day. I'm sorry neither of us were awake to greet you," Blue apologizes. Tori's soft giggle fills the room.

"Please don't worry, we were just glad to find you both resting," Tori says.

"I agree, we were relieved to hear Sans finally woke up. He's a dear friend of ours," Asgore's deep voice adds. Odd, Sans didn't think both royals would come to his room just to see him. They are both very busy monsters, usually Sans is lucky to see one of them in person, almost never both at the same time.

"How long can you stay? I'm sure Sans wants to see you both when he wakes up," Blue says. Sans isn't sure he wants to see anyone yet. He isn't prepared for the scolding he knows will come.

"Actually, we managed to get the rest of the day to ourselves. Hopefully, Sans wakes up soon. We have so much to discuss with him," Tori says.

Well, isn't that nice. The one time Sans wants the royal couple to not have time for him they do. He might as well face the music.

Sans urges open his eyes and shuts them quickly with a groan. Who decided hospitals needed bright lights?

"Sans?" Blue's hopeful voice asks. Sans opens his eyes again and turns his head to see Blue sitting on the pillow. The bitty brightens when Sans looks at him.

"Oh, Sans!" Tori reaches out, as if to hug Sans but stops and takes his hand instead. Asgore gives him an encouraging smile.

"Soul good to see you, Tori, Asy," Sans says. He could use another drink.

"Water you too doing here?" he asks. Tori giggles and Asgore smiles at the puns. Blue huffs and levitates a glass to his mouth. Sans gulps down the water, if he had lips he'd bet they would be chapped right now.

"How are you feeling Sans?" Tori asks once the glass is empty. Blue levitates the glass away and Sans uses the remote to ease the bed up.

"I drink I've been better," Sans admits. The two royals look at each other for a moment. Sans knows that look, they're planning something.

"You've missed quite a bit of time my friend. We have much to tell you," Asgore's deep voice says.

"Yes, first you probably want to know about Papyrus?" Tori asks. Sans parks up at the mention of Papyrus. Sans knows his brother is going to scold him, but Sans hasn't heard his brother's voice in ages. Or seen him for even longer.

"Well, we sent word to your brother as soon as we found out you were in the hospital. It wasn't until a week ago we finally heard back. It seems he and Mettaton were hiking in a remote part of Russia when we sent the message. When he called us last week he said he was coming back immediately," Tori summarizes.

Sans's smile lifts a little. That sounds like his bro, braving every obstacle he can find. He's cutting his tour short to come back though.

"Do you know where he is now?" Sans asks. The royals shake their heads, "He's probably in a plane on the way here," Asgore assures him. Sans will try to call Paps later.

"Also, we tried to save your apartment, but that landlord is the biggest-" Tori took a deep breath to calm herself, her hands barely squeezing Sans's. Asgore gently rubs her shoulder. "We were able to get your stuff out, luckily."

He's homeless, again. At least he still has a job, but he needs to find shelter quickly. He refuses to let Blue suffer like he has.

"Sans, we were discussing your situation and have a suggestion. You by no means need to follow it, just please hear us out," Asgore pleads. Sans isn't sure why, he respects Asgore too much to not listen. That and his job won't let him disobey the king.

"I'm all ears, Asy," Sans says lightly.

"You know about the cabin we own by the war ruins, yes?" Tori asks. Sans nods.

"There was a report a month ago about an attack on the chief of staff there. It seems a bara attacked, the staff member wasn't seriously injured but has demanded the bara be put down. Or they will quit maintaining the cabin for us. We asked the chief for patience until we can come to a decision. Unfortunately, we received his resignation yesterday and need someone to watch the cabin. You can be there temporarily or permanently, just please let us know. Unless you don't-"

"What about the bara?" Sans interrupts. He's the only one who ever cuts off one of the royals. Asgore frowns in confusion.

"The bara? Well, from the report it seems the bara is hostile towards monsters and savagely aggressive towards humans. He's too dangerous to release or train. Unless a miracle happens, he will have to be euthanized, I'm afraid," Asgore explains.

"How about I investigate the bara while I'm there? I find it hard to believe the bara attacked for no reason. It is kinda my job to judge," Sans reasons. He keeps his voice low, no one except Tori and Asgore knows what exactly he does for the crown. Well, now Blue has an idea, but Sans will deal with that later.

Asgore rubs his hand through his beard in thought, Tori rolls her eyes.

"Of course Sans, if you can tame this wild bara then even better. You will heal so much faster!" Tori agrees. Sans stares at her blankly.

"What?" Sans jerks in surprise at Blue's sudden question. The little guy stayed so quiet Sans thought he fell asleep.

"How can a bara help Sans?" If Sans didn't know better he'd think there was some jealousy in Blue's tone. There's no way though, They've only known each other a few days-

Oh.

He's only known Blue a few days, Blue has been around him for months. In a hospital with no one to talk to except maybe the occasional nurse. Sans feels a wave of guilt with over him. He hasn't really given Blue much attention at all when he woke up before and definitely not this time either.

"Well, baras are like the opposites of bitties. Where you, Blue, absorb energy from Sans, a bara channels excess energy into someone else. Also, where you are about as tall as my palm, an average bara is taller than Asgore," Tori's voice cuts through Sans's guilty thoughts.

"So if Sans could get this bara to help him Sans will heal much faster with the extra magic," Asgore concludes.

"I understand, Toriel, Asgore," Blue says. He carefully climbs onto the hospital bed and nuzzles into Sans's covered hip. Sans looks at the bitty in confusion, he's never that abrupt in a conversation.

Tori shoots a sympathetic look at the bitty, "My apologies Blue, of course Sans still needs you too," Tori looks at Sans.

"Of course Blue, no one could ever replace you," Sans agrees. It's true, he may not have known the bitty long but Sans knows he likes Blue a lot. Blue looks at him for a moment before giving him a small, but sincere smile.


	4. Outburst

It isn't until a week later the doctor lets Sans try to get out of bed. Blue is so nervous, Sans was asleep for months. The doctors might be rushing because Sans is so insistent they release him. Blue wishes Sans would stay in bed and heal more. All of his injuries are mostly healed except Sans's skull.

The doctors tried to keep Blue from seeing Sans's injuries, but Blue hid so they couldn't make him leave. So he's seen how the jagged hole has healed, kind of. The doctor explained some high tech healing magic bandages or something that would help Sans heal. Especially because of Sans's 1HP.

How could Blue not have known how fragile Sans is? When the doctor explained Sans's condition...well Blue might have spent that night crying into San's pillow, wanting comfort but to scared to touch the bigger skeleton. Blue hasn't been able to comfortably touch Sans since. If a needle poked Sans the other monster could dust. It's a miracle he didn't from his skull getting hit.

"I can walk on my own," Sans growls. Blue snaps back to the present. Sans is sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, legs dangling over the side. Blue understands why Sans is frustrated, he really does, but he wishes there were more people here to catch Sans if he falls than one doctor and one nurse.

If only he was bigger, he could catch Sans.

"We're only here in case the worst happens," the doctor replies. Sans frowns at the doctor's words. Blue shakes his head, Sans is healing that's what he needs to focus on right now. Help Sans heal.

"You c-can do it Sans!" Blue cheers as he climbs onto the little table beside the bed. He internally scolds himself for the stutter.

"Heh, thanks Blue, but I'm perfectly capable of walking-" Sans' eyelights flicker out when he stands up. His knees buckle under him. The doctor and nurse catch him before any damage can be done. As Blue watches the magic in his eye fades as the situation is handled.

"Crash cart?" the nurse asks as they lay Sans back on the bed. The doctor brings a glowing green hand up to Sans's chest briefly before shaking his head.

"His body hasn't moved this much in a couple months and with his skull injury I suspect his equilibrium is off," the doctor says. He covers Sans in the blanket again, then writes some notes on the clipboard attached to Sans's bed.

Blue focuses back on Sans. Thankfully his sockets have closed and is breathing evenly. He looks like he's fallen asleep.

"Don't worry, he's fine for the moment. His fainting spell isn't a good sign though. There may be more internal damage than we thought," the doctor frowns at his clipboard before leaving the room. The nurse gives Blue an encouraging smile as she leaves. Blue automatically smiles back.

All the nurses are nice to Blue and for some reason brought him enough bedding to stock a store. They claim he's too cute or something. He hasn't used any of it, preferring to sleep beside Sans on the bed. Blue likes the pillow best because then he'll be the first to know when Sans wakes up.

Blue climbs back onto the bed and carefully crawls across Sans's pillow to snuggle into Sans's neck. This close Blue can feel Sans's magic thrumming and the soothing pulse has him closing his eyes.

Blue wakes up to whispers beside the bed. He recognizes the queen's voice and the doctor's. There's a third voice that Blue takes a second to recognize.

The third voice must belong to Papyrus, Sans's brother. His voice was almost unrecognizable pitch as low and quiet as it is.

Blue's tiny hands fist as he nuzzles closer to Sans. He hides his face from the room. Trying to calm the surge of anger.

Breathe, Blue, breathe. Papyrus got here as soon as he could. Sure, it took him, three months to get to Sans's side when the injured skeleton could have dusted at any moment. It's almost like this 'brother' couldn't care to call or check in at all for three months. Like Sans wasn't important enough-

Stop. Blue, remember what you always said about anger when your brother's temper flared. Breathe slow and remember the situation.

Inhale.

Hold.

Exhale.

Blue relaxes, the anger is still there, but much dimmer now. He's a little surprised at himself, he hasn't been that angry since- well, it doesn't matter now.

"Isn't Blue just adorable?" the queen whispers.

"Very, I knew he was cute from the picture, but to see him so attached to my brother is another level of cute," Papyrus's voice answers just as quietly.

Blue has mixed feelings being called cute, especially by Papyrus of all people. The doctor excuses himself. A moment of silence passes.

"I am glad you and Mettaton returned safely, Papyrus. For a while we feared we would lose you and Sans," Toriel says softly.

"Thank you, your majesty. I'm not sure I deserve it. I was so focused on myself I didn't even delay the trip to help Sans with his bitty or check on him before we left for the mountain-" Papyrus cuts off with a sob. There's the shifting of fabric, Blue suspect's Toriel is comforting Papyrus in some way.

"Shhhh, it's alright. You couldn't have known. Besides, from what I've been told Sans would be much worse if it wasn't for Blue," Toriel comforts. "I've been somewhat helping the bitty train his magic so he's more prepared for a situation like this. His magic is unusually high for a bitty, I just helped teach him better control."

As Toriel speaks Papyrus's erratic breathing calms. Blue fights down the blush Toriel's words cause. He only asked the two goat monsters because he could feel their magic as soon as they entered the hospital. He thought they could help him improve his accuracy.

And he needed a distraction, a way to make himself feel useful.

"Thank you, I'm glad to hear that. I hope Sans wakes up soon. Were you here last time he was awake?"

"No, I hear it didn't go as well as everyone hoped. Sans fainted from simply standing up. I'm starting to think we need to bring the bara here," Toriel worries.

Blue freezes.

They're...they wouldn't-they couldn't! That bara is savage, they can't bring it to Sans. It attacked someone-

IT COULD ATTACK SANS.

The mere thought of Sans being anywhere close to danger has Blue moving. He quickly, but carefully descends to the small table with bedding and glares at the two bigger monsters.

"I apologize for eavesdropping, but no! I don't want Sans anywhere near the bara. Sans can't even stand, let alone defend himself. This bara may be able to give him magic, but I think he will do more harm than good!" Blue pauses to take a breath. "Besides you can't bring a bara inside the hospital if what you tell me about their size is true. I highly doubt the doctor will allow Sans to leave and meet this creature either. Please, find another way, Toriel. I want Sans better and if you think a bara can help where I can't-then I support that, just please pick a different one!"

The two monsters stare at Blue as he finishes his rant.

"Blue…"

Oh no.

Sans is awake.

He probably heard Blue's rant. Horrified heat rushes to Blue's face, and worse he feels liquid start to leak from his sockets. He brings his hands up to scrub the liquid away.

Hands gently scoop him up. Blue sobs as Sans cradles him against his sternum. Blue has always been the person to comfort, to be comforted by someone else just makes him cry harder.

"Sans, I-I…"

"It's alright Blue," Sans murmurs. They stay like that until Blue cries himself into exhaustion.

"Feel better, Blue?" Sans asks quietly. Blue hesitates, but eventually nods. He does feel better, but he's still ashamed at his behavior. First he yells at Papyrus and Toriel when they are just trying to help. Then, when Sans finally wakes up again Blue is yelling and crying.

He's not doing his job very well. He's supposed to be helping Sans, not falling apart in his hands. He needs to pull himself together.

Blue moves to pull away, but his hands cling to the hospital gown Sans is wearing. He's not ready to leave this comfort yet.

"Take a long as you want, Blue. I've gown used to lying here. I just want to make sure you know, this isn't your fault. I was the one on those boxes. Besides you stopped the boxes from falling on me and called for the ambulance. Then sat here for months watching my dumb face sleep. There's no way this is your fault, so please don't blame yourself, Blue." Sans continues to rub his thumb along Blue's back.

Blue can't believe Sans blames himself. Blue asked for the stupid cookbook! He's obviously the one at fault.

Just like with his brother, it's his fault.

Blue realizes Sans's hands are glowing around him. The dark blue magic seeps in and Blue feels himself relax. His mind is calm, his body light and sleep invites him under.

Sans sighs as he leans back. He just wanted to comfort the bitty, he didn't expect the little guy to fall asleep.

Sans squeezes his sockets shut, his soul is starting to hurt. Is it from using magic just now?

"Sans?"

He looks over to see Paps peeking through the door. Sans appreciates the privacy the other two gave him and Blue. His brother glances at Blue before looking back at him. Sans motions him over, then grabs the remote to adjust his bed. He keeps one hand cupped to his chest.

Tori and Paps return to their previous seats. Sans musters a smile for them. He forces his eyelights to stay manifested, it makes his soul hurt but he pushes through it.

"Welcome back, bro. Sorry for boxing up your trip."

Papyrus gently grabs his unoccupied hand and clenches it carefully between his bigger ones. No reaction to Sans's pun.

"Blue is right, I apologize Sans," Tori speaks up, her voice still soft.

"No, Tori, you're just worried. From what I heard, you want to bring the bara to me?" Sans asks.

"I only mentioned it because you are in no shape to travel right now, my friend. In truth, the danger Blue spoke of is very real. If the circumstances were not so dire I wouldn't suggest it."

"Dire? Tori, I'm healing and should be out of here soon, a month tops. It's just a head injury," Sans says lightly. Papyrus's hands tighten, his silence making Sans nervous. His brother could never stay this quiet or still. Tori takes a breath and gently places a hand on his shoulder.

"Sans, the doctor spoke to us while you were asleep. He told us the injury to your skull may be disrupting your magic flow. Using any at all is fatal right now and with Blue absorbing your magic...it's imperative we get a strong steady flow of magic into you as soon as possible. I want to bring the bara to you, without violence I hope. I wish we could find one that is less wild, but baras are hard to come by. I ask you, as a friend and your queen, please accept this bara until we can find a calmer one," Tori is begging Sans by the end, her fear for his health broadcasting through the room.

Sans gazes into her eyes for a moment before looking at his brother. Papyrus hasn't said anything, only occasionally rubbing circles into Sans's hand. Not looking at Sans's face.

After a beat of silence Sans sighs and pulls his hand out of his brother's grasp. Papyrus jumps in surprise at the movement. Sans brings it up to lightly caress the top of Papyrus's skull, the action that would help them both through their early years.

"Bro, I'm not leaving you. I promised didn't I? You know how I feel about promises," Sans assures his brother. No one else would notice, but Sans could see the tremble in Papyrus's shoulders and the twitch of his sockets to stop unshed tears. The biggest sign of his brother falling apart, other than his silence, is the orange wisp of magic Sans could barely see. Paps isn't good at controlling his magic when he's upset.

As the orange fades and Papyrus stops trembling, Sans turned his attention back to Tori.

"Of course, Tori. I want to meet this bara, ever since you mentioned him. After hearing Blue's concerns though...does Alyphys have some spare parts lying around? I might be able to make something that will help if he does get out of control," Sans explains.

"Excellent idea, I will have Alphys start on something right away," Tori says as she reaches for her phone.

"Wait, I can-" Sans starts to protest.

"Nonsense, you are healing. Let the royal scientist handle this," Tori says as she leaves the room to make the call.

Sans sighs, this is why he doesn't like hospitals. As soon as he's admitted his freedom just disappears.

"She's worried Sans, we all are. Your HP was already a concern, but having your magic affected like this...I think we're all a little anxious," Papyrus says softly. He removes Sans's hand from his skull to clutch it between his again.

"I know but-wait who's all? Don't tell me the whole castle knows about this," Sans groans.

Papyrus's teeth twitch up at the comment.

"What did you expect, brother? When the royal advisor doesn't show up for months people are bound to talk," Papyrus says lightly.

"You have a point," Sans sighs. He's starting to feel tired again, but he can't fall asleep right now. Paps is here and he's got to plan with Tori about the bara. Sans sits up a little more and takes a deep breath.

"Alphys says she was already working on something when we first heard about the bara. It should be ready in two days when the bara gets here," Tori informs them as she enters the room.

"Got it..." Sans trails off. His mind is shutting down without his consent, he's limp against the pillow. The hand supporting Blue is going limp.

"Sans?"

He's swallowed by the darkness.

He wakes up to the white lights of his room and the smell of disinfectant. He groans and rubs his temple, there's a dull throbbing in his soul that's amplified in his skull.

"Sans?" Blue asks timidly. Sans looks over and discovers Blue sitting on the bedside table, a tray of food in front of him. The tray must be for Sans, it's much too big for the bitty. Blue swallows something and starts to fidget.

"I'm so glad you're awake! I um- I apologize for eating, I just couldn't resist the smell when they brought it in," Blue confesses. His left boot starts to scuff lightly on the floor, a blush making his head glow as he avoids looking at Sans.

How is this guy so cute!?

"Oh Blue, it's fine. I doubt I'll suffer if you take a bitty portion," Sans jokes. Blue groans as he starts levitating the tray on Sans's lap. Blue levitates the spoon to Sans's mouth with some of the hospital food on it. Sans reaches up but Blue moves it out of his reach.

"Nope, you need to save your energy Sans," Blue scolds. Sans let's his hand drop in defeat. Blue's insisted on feeding him ever since he woke up. They have this debate every time. Blue gets away with it because Sans doesn't have the energy to fight very long.

A while after the food is gone Sans is researching baras on his phone. Blue is nestled into his shoulder, a spot Sans hasn't told Blue is sensitive yet.

"There! The history of baras, third option down," Blue instructs. Sans taps on it and they start to read the article.

It says baras, like bitties, are considered pets by most monsters and humans. They emanate magic for others to absorb and are naturally skilled at healing. During the great war baras were in high demand, their size and abilities useful on a battlefield. After the war baras were hunted for breeding purposes and the sharp rise in their population caused chaos. Although baras and bitties are both considered pets, baras require much more space and physical exercise. This need for movement and space causes many baras to attack each other and anyone in their way. Ever since baras have been carefully bred and trained, they are hard to obtain in the present world.

Sans taps on one of the pictures available, a human used as scale beside a bara in one. Blue gasps beside him at the picture. The average height of a bara seems to be eight feet tall. The bara dwarfs the human in the picture.

"Huge..," Blue marvels.

"It's bigger than I thought. I think staying at the cabin is the best option considering how big this guy is going to be," Sans says.

"Have you been to the cabin Sans?" Blue asks as he scans more of the article.

"Yes, a little over a year ago for Asgore and Tori. They vacationed there. Although, I think cabin is the wrong word, it's more like a mansion," Sans chuckles.

"I can't wait to see it with you!" Blue says as he nuzzles into Sans's neck. Magic rushes to Sans's face.

How fuckin' dare they. Sure he attacked that human, the fucker was asking for it. That did not mean they could haul him around caged like an animal.

At the first sign of weakness he'll strike. He needs to find Boss.


End file.
